This Is Skyrim
by Ameris Estelwen
Summary: I have no intro yet. Sorry... I OWN NOTHING BUT A SHITTY LAPTOP!
1. This Is Skyrim

**This is my first Skyrim fanfic and this short ass chapter is only an intro to the story. **

This is Skyrim.

It is a place savaged by war and hatred. Torn apart by greed, lies, control and betrayal. To most it seems like a terrible cold and barren place to live. They think that you would have to be crazy to live in such a place, maybe they are correct. Ravaged by war and politics between the Stormcloaks who see Ulfric Stormcloak as the true High King and the Imperials and the Thalmor who have banned the worship of Talos in Skyrim. Ulfric and his Stormcloaks aim to force the empire and the Thalmor from Skyrim and allow the Nords freedom to worship who they please, The Thalmor on the other hand see Talos as not being a divine and aim to defeat Ulfric and the Stormcloaks and fully ban his worship through out the land. This is where the Dark brotherhood now reside and are quickly becoming bigger and stronger than they have been in recent years. The Thieves guild slowly getting back to its feet as they are becoming bolder just as the Dark Brotherhood are. This is Skyrim.

This is Skyrim, where the hardy, stubborn and strong willed reside. Where you are free to be a mage, a warrior and just about anything else you want. The land is cold and dangerous and will claim your life if you give it the slightest chance. But if you give the land the chance to show you its secrets you will be amazed at how beautiful and amazing this land can be. From the wonder given off by the mages to the loyalty you can find with in the guilds, from the pale blank blizzards to the beauty and color of the nights sky. This is Skyrim. Will you be brave enough, loyal enough, bold enough to travel the land and see the beauty, to meet new allies?

**Hey thanks for reading this amazingly short chapter. I am going to add more to it. **


	2. This Is Ku'Ran

**Sorry that this chapter is not very long, I was just introducing a character given to me by TriP25. Sorry if I did not do your character justice and sorry about grammar errors I am terrible at grammar, but I do try. Once I either get more people adding characters they would like to see in the story, the Chapters will most likely not be very long, but once I have more characters to work with I will be able to make much longer chapters. As always Thank you for reading. **

This is Ku'Ran

The air felt slightly cool as it lightly beat against Ku'Ran's soft brown fur. She looked up at her target with her blue eyes that almost seemed to glow lightly in the dim light of the cloud covered night sky. Delvin had given her a fishing job a few weeks ago and she had just been able to track her target down. Though she was considered a great thief and had tracked people all over Skyrim and occasionally into Morrowind, High Rock and Cyrodiil, she seemed to have a bit of trouble when tracking down her current target. Delvin said this was a woman who knew how to hide and he wasn't kidding. He had given her the job to obtain a special pendant known to be carried by this woman. Though even with his connections he could not tell her certain things about the person, such as her race or who she either works for and or who works for her. Ku'Ran stared intently at the woman as she walked down the small worn pathway through the forest near the border to High Rock. She watched as the woman took quick but graceful and agile steps. Her face hidden by a dark brown and warn cloak. Her hands were covered in light tan gloves and she wore robes similar to Dark Brotherhood shrouded robes, but they lacked the correct colors and hand print in the middle of the chest. There was no red on her robes just pure black. After a moment of watching from the shadows Ku'Ran slowly began to make her way closer to the woman. With her being a Khajiit she was naturally more agile and sneaky than most would and she thanked the divines for that. She trailed the woman until she ended up going north and went into Solitude. "Damn…" She muttered as she knew she would not be allowed into the city. Her eyes gleamed momentarily with slight joy. She always loved when she got past the guards easily. They were so easy to trick and never caught her, so long as she took to the shadows. After all even though it would make it easier for her, where is the fun if she could just walk in?

She made her way to an unguarded side of the city and climbed over the wall with such ease she could make a spider jealous. Once over the wall she silently dropped down into some bushes and scanned the area her feline abilities making it simple for her to see far into the darkness that consumed most of the cities streets. She spotted her target and watched as she walked into the hall of the dead. With in a few moments she walked back out and headed towards the Winking Skeever inn. So the real challenge was getting into the inn without being noticed. She knew a few people inside and was sure that they would not turn her in for being in the city, but there were guards next to the gates and next to the inn as well and it did not help that just about every building in this place did not have an accessible window. She sat there watching the guards for a couple hours to get their patterns down. The guard on the left next to the gates seemed to leave his post every now and then and when he did that the guard next to him would wander over to the execution block for some reason. The three guards that were closest to the Winking Skeever would walk away for a few minutes and go some where. There was roughly a 10 second time window where the guards would have no chance at seeing her and she was about 50 feet from the doors to the inn. The second she had he time window she ran as fast as she could and she reached the Skeever with a couple short moments to spare and almost jumped into the inn.

She had a couple of people look her way but they quickly lost interest with her and went back to their drinks, food and conversations. As she looked around Corpulus walked up to her and held out a small leather satchel with and interesting symbol on the front of it. "A woman asked me to give this to you when you came in."

She tilted her head slightly and took the satchel. "Who?" She asked her accent thick but understandable.

"I don't know. She walked up to me and said that when you came in she needed me to hand that over to you. She was wearing a dark brown cloak and had a mask covering her face." with that he turned and headed back to the bar as some guy asked for another drink. Ku'Ran watched him walk away before she opened the satchel and looked inside. Inside held the pendant Delvin had described to her and a note. She looked up and around to see the woman was no where to be seen, but she also had not checked the guest rooms. While no one was looking she checked each room to see that the woman was no where. How had she gotten past Ku'Ran? She was sure she would have seen the woman. But maybe she took off her mask and cloak before she left. Slowly Ku'Ran left the Skeever and made out way out of the city. Once she was near the arch of the city near the docks she found a small boulder in the shadows near a lamp post and opened the note. She read it and stared at the note confused. How did the woman even know she was trailing her? Why did she just give up the pendant? She re-read the note one more time.

"_In the forest in between The Steed Stone and Wolfskull Cave you will find a small hidden trap door that will lead you to an underground hide out. When you are ready come and find us." _

**Sorry if I butchered your character ****TriP25. Till next time. **


	3. This Is Emma May

**I am sorry about spelling and grammar… I was notified that I did mess up on some things like I thought I had. Ok I have never been great at grammar and some spelling. It is hard for me to know the difference between your and you're. Things like that. So if you see anything that is wrong will you please notify me so that I can make fixes. What I use to write is terrible at spell check and so am I. Again sorry if I do not do justice to the character I gave been given. Also given how you worded one sentence I am going to assume that she goes by May, if I am wrong just tell me and I will fix it.. Skyrim involves a ton of fighting… Sorry if I am not that great in the fighting scene(s). I do plan on getting a bit more detailed as time goes on, I mainly want to get everything in place first. And for the story I might get rid of some potions or all potions so that if anyone needed healing or whatever someone would have heal them or they would have to heal themselves. I like potions in the game, but for stories (In my opinion) they are a little too convenient. This character was given to me by Soul Shards and thank you for the submission.**

This is Emma May.

The air was musty and a bit heavy as May crouched behind a wall and looked around for any draugr or bandits that may be around, she had already gone through quite a few of them to get here. Right now she was in an old ruin near Riverwood, it was called Bleak Falls Barrow. She had heard about something that the jarls court wizard wanted and decided to check it out herself. She had been all over Skyrim collecting things and selling some of them if the price was good enough. She was sure that no one was as good a tomb raider and treasure hunter as she was. Normally she would stay near the Sea of Ghosts, but if a court wizard wanted something… Perhaps it was worth the journey. She kept her hand on the hilt of her sword as she looked for any threats. Once she deemed the area to be safe she stood and slowly made her way through the corridor being careful of traps and scanning the area with a watchful eye as she continued on. Soon she found herself standing in front of a doorway covered in thick spider webs. She sighed and drew her sword before slashing at the webs. "Great…" She said as she cut through the webs. "Damn spiders… Always need to make things difficult to get around."

"Is someone there?!" She heard a man yell and peered inside to see someone wound up in the webs covering the exit. She looked up when she heard movement and watched as the giant spider slowly came from a large hole in the ceiling. "Get it away from me!" The man yelled. She could clearly see it was a Dark Elf. When the spider turned to her she raised her sword ready to defend herself. When it shot some venom at her she jumped to the side with skill and grace avoiding the venom. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

"Will you please, shut up!" She yelled back as she dodged the spider jumping at her. She swung her sword at its legs quickly and easily cutting two of them off. While the spider staggered she ran around its front and thrust her sword into his head killing it quickly. "There."

"You did it, you killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." He said as she pulled her sword from the spiders dead body.

She walked over to the elf. "How's it going?" She asked looking up at him slightly.

"You can see very well how it is going." He spat. "Now cut me lose." He demanded.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked letting the tip of her sword rest on the ground.

"Well if you are here for the same reason I am, you need to get past this door. Does it look like that will happen while I'm stuck here?" His voice sounded annoyed as he continued to struggle against the webs.

She sighed and began to cut around the webs trying to free the elf. "It's coming loose, I can feel it." She rolled her eyes slightly as the elf finally fell from the webs. "Fool. Why should I share the treasure with anyone?" He yelled as he ran through the hallway.

He never got far as she threw one of her daggers that she kept in her boot into the back of his head. As he fell to the ground she walked over and pulled the blade from his head. "Who was the fool again?" She asked his body as she wiped the blood off onto his armor. She began to check him for anything that could be of use and found his journal and a golden claw. She studied the claw and shrugged before opening his journal.

_My fingers are trembling. The Golden Claw is finally in my hands, and with it, the power of the ancient Nordic heroes. That fool Lucan Valerius had no idea that his favorite store decoration was actually the key to Bleak Falls Barrow. _

_Now I just need to get to the Hall of Stories and unlock the door. The legend says there is a test that the Nords put in place to keep the unworthy away, but that "When you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands." _

She glanced at the claw and smiled slightly. "The key, huh?" With that she stood up and headed farther into the ruins. She collected what she could find from the urns and made her way through until she found some draugr that she was sure where alive, after so long of going into these types of ruins she was able to determine the dead ones from the live ones. She pulled her compound bow from around her and took an arrow from her quiver. She drew back and aimed for the draugr. A few moments past as she drew back and held the string then she let go and watched as the arrow cut through the air and hit the draugr. She could make out the quite sound it made as she killed it instantly. She did the same thing for the two more she found in the area then walked around the large easy to spot trap and headed farther in.

She went through the ruins defeating any draugr she came across until she found her way to the Hall of Stories. She glanced at the walls as she walked up to the large door. When there she saw three small holes where the claw would fit perfectly and then to the animals carved onto the rings. Lifting the claw up she looked at the carvings on it and turned the dials to fit the right animals and placed the claw into the holes before turning it. She backed away as the door slowly opened and then walked in. A small corridor lead her to a wide open cave and she looked around it. After a few moments she found herself staring at a word wall. She had heard about them and even seen them in some areas that she had explored and usually just ignored them. Her eyes fell on the giant chest that laid near a large sarcophagus. She picked up the few things that were laying around then went to the chest. She smiled at the items she found inside and slowly collected them all, placing them into her satchel.

The second she placed the last item into her satchel the lid to the sarcophagus was thrown off and a draugr began to lift itself out of the stone bed. She drew her sword and jumped out of the way of the lid before she swung at the draugr only to have her attack blocked by the draugr's sword. He spoke in a language she couldn't understand and shouted at her forcing her to stumble backwards slightly as she tried to regain her balance. It brought its sword back to swing at her. As it brought it's sword down she ducked and brought her blade up and to the side quickly cutting its head off. The sword slipped from it's grasp and fell to the ground with a loud clang. She stood there for a moment before turning and finding the exit.

When she got out of the ruins she found the sun was just coming up and painting the sky a light red and pink. While she walked down the path to get to the village to sell a courier ran up to her. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Got something I'm suppose to deliver." He reached into his bag and handed her a small folded up paper. "That's it, got to go." he said and ran past her. While he ran past her she opened the note and read it. She raised a brow at the words.

"_In the forest between The Steed Stone and Wolfskull Cave you will find a small hidden trap door that will lead you to an underground hide out. When you are ready come and find us."_

**I am also sick while I was writing this so that also contribute to it not being to good. At least in my opinion, but I am also not confident in much of anything… Till next time. Sorry if I butchered your character Soul Shards.**


	4. This Is Rumare

**I do not know if this is what you had in mind when you thought about an unfortunate incident while transporting her pet, but I thought that this would kind of get that fear of bugs and things that crawl along with him getting kicked out. I know I apologize a lot… But these are not my characters and so I do not know if I am butchering them or not… So sorry… Anyway I might have some NPCs show up and I will be writing some chapters for my own characters as well. I am going to try to have a chapter with a character name Griffith and the little girl he protects named Morrigan. They are from a Skyrim mod called Interesting NCPs. Also! I do not know a damn thing about horses, I do not know the commands for making them move and such so if I get things wrong with that please to not hassle me to much about it. This characters was given to me by Chalybeous, thank you for the submission. **

This Is Rumare

"Damn Elewen… It's not my fault she did not tell me that her pet was a small Frostbite spider… I didn't mean to kill it…" Rumare mumbled to himself as he wandered through the city of Markarth. He had been wandering around Skyrim for awhile since he accidentally killed Elewen' pet while bringing back to her. He had no idea she even kept a Frostbite spider as a pet… He could see why she had it, she could get venom from it and though they are a bit week they still serve as good watch dogs when tame. But in his defense it was her fault for not telling him that's what was in that damn crate… Though he had never actually said it he knew that she knew that he was afraid of bugs and anything else that seemed to crawl like bugs did. He had come to Markarth because there was a member of the Thalmor here who he was friends with and thought that he could help him out a bit, it seems as though he was wrong and that man didn't even speak to him when they saw each other.

All he did was kick Rumare out and now he was heading out of the city. He kept getting glances from the people around him. They were s little shocked to see one of the Thalmor they had seen come through this city time and time again without his robes and wearing nothing but rags. Some of them would make smart ass comments, but no matter how many stares he got or how many comments he got about his situation he would not act as though he was any different, he was far to prideful for that. One of his former allies must be able to help him out, right? He looked up at the sky as he walked out of the city gates, his almost white blond hair dirty and unkempt as it almost glowed in the dim light as the dark clouds covered the sun's light. He only had a couple gold pieces on him, not nearly enough for a room at the inn. "I guess I better get going if I am to make go distance from this city." He said and began to walk again.

"Elf." He heard the man who owned the horse stalls say and he looked over to him glaring slightly.

"What is it?" He asked turning his body to the man. He had seen this man quite a few times and had even spoken to him while he was buying a horse, but he couldn't remember his name.

"Come here a moment." He called him over. Rumare stood there a moment deciding if he should just keep walking or if he should humor the man and walk over to him. After a moment he walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked once he was up to him.

"I had a woman over here about an hour ago, she said you gave her money to buy one of the horses and that you would come out of the city in awhile." He said. "Are you going to leave without the horse you paid good gold for?" He asked.

"A woman?" He tilted his head slightly. "What did she look like?"

He shrugged and crossed his arms before leaning against one of the stable columns. "I don't know, she was wearing a mask and gloves. I couldn't even tell what race she was. She was tall and had bright green eyes, that's all I could tell. I couldn't even place her accent." Rumare stood there thinking for awhile trying to remember if he had known anyone with bright green eyes. He had meet a lot of people in his time with the Thalmor, but the ones who had green eyes were a bit short, at least compared to his 6'3 height. He may know someone like that but if he did he couldn't place them. "So are you going to take your horse or what? I can always sell him to another person and give you your gold back."

"No, I'll take him." Rumare said almost as soon as the stable owner finished speaking.

"It's the one with the saddle and satchels tied to it." He said nodding to the horse at the end of the stables.

Rumare nodded and walked over to the horse before climbing onto him and kicking his belly lightly telling him to move forward. He rode quite a ways away from Markarth and when the night finally approached he stopped near an old abandoned shack and tied the horse to a near by tree before pulling the satchels off on his sides. When he looked inside he found some leaver armor and boots, a bed roll, a couple steel daggers and some food. He stood there for a moment trying to think of anyone who would help him. When he couldn't think of anyone he sighed and decided to put the armor and boots on and was a bit surprised at how much warmer he felt when he changed. "That's better." He said as she placed the daggers on his hip and then began to build a small fire. By the time the fire was done the sky had gotten dark and he couldn't even see the stars through he thick cloud cover. For awhile he stayed staring at the sky until he heard the horse make a few noises and turned his attention over to him.

When he looked over to the horse he found him sticking his head into the satchel that had the food in it and pulling out some a carrot he found before beginning to eat it. "Damn horse!" He almost yelled as he got up and grabbed the satchel from its spot near the tree. He sighed and looked into the bag then to the horse. "Are you enjoying that?" He asked as the horse finished off the carrot. He shook his head and walked back over to the fire before pulling out some salmon meet and a bit of salt he found in one of the side pockets. While he was searching the pockets he found a small folded up piece of paper and looked at the words confused as he read them.

"_In the forest between The Steed Stone and Wolfskull Cave you will find a small hidden trap door that will lead you to an underground hide out. When you are ready come and find us."_

**Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry if I butchered your character Chalybeous. I am sorry that this chapter is so short… I have gotten sicker since yesterday and my head is pounding in my skull. Till next time.**


	5. This Is Aaron

"Cicero, if you do not shut your mouth I'm going to slit your throat." Aaron said as he walked through the Dawnstar sanctuary.

"But Listener!" The annoying man called running up to him as he walked away. "Just like the Night Mother I find your ear worthy of my words!" He said with a laugh.

"And I find my blade worthy of your neck." Aaron said as he shoved Cicero against the wall with his dagger pressed against the mans throat. Cicero only continued to laugh. "Why in the name of the Nine Divines did I let you live?" He asked himself and began to walk away from Cicero.

"You know mother would have been sad without me around." Cicero said answering his question.

"I really doubt she would…" Aaron muttered under his breath as he shut his bedroom door and locked it to keep the jester out. He stood there a moment wondering if that would keep him out. Deciding it wouldn't he walked over to one the tables in the room and pushed it against the door along with adding a ton of books to it to add weight. "Even if that wont keep him out… I'll hear him if he actually tries to sneak in." He said as he walked over to his bed and fell on it falling asleep instantly.

"_Brother!" A small High Elf girl said as she ran over to her older brother. He smiled as he picked her up and laughed. "Brother look what mother gave me!" She said as she held her had out to him. Held in her tiny had was a small silver ruby ring._

"_That's beautiful." He said as he began to walk back to their house. "When did she give that to you?"_

"_The other day." she smiled at him. "Are you going to have to leave again?" She asked. _

"_No." He said with a smile. "I never have to leave again." The girls face brightened and she hugged him tightly. _

_Aaron stood at the door to their home laughing slightly as they walked in. "Good to see you again." He said closing the door behind them. "Welcome home."_

"_Thanks Aaron." He smiled and placed his sister on the floor. _

Aarons eyes slowly opened and he stared at the ceiling. He sighed in annoyance and sat up. He looked around the room and noticed that most of the candles has burned out. He stood and walked over to them before lifting up one that was still lit and lighting the rest of them. Once the room was fully lit again he noticed a folded note on the table pushed against his door. He walked over to the table and opened the note.

"_In the forest between The Steed Stone and Wolfskull Cave you will find a small hidden trap door that will lead you to an underground hide out. When you are ready come and find us."_

**Sorry about this being so short… But its better than nothing. **


	6. This Is Ladia Strider

**Sorry if I messed up your character… This character was given to me by, HappyHamsters and I thank you. And to Heroic00 how do I pronounce that first name? Just wondering. Also I will be taking characters until I take the Character Needs down off of the chapters. **

This Is Ladia Strider.

Ladia sat near the back of the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. She had been waiting for anyone who was willing to hire her and so far she has not had any luck for the past few weeks. It had been a few months since she had come to Whiterun to escape a marriage she would have rather died than have gone through. After she was married she ran away from Dawnstar and came to Whiterun since many travelers passed through the city almost daily. Most of the people she had come across though were merchants or just looking for work or directions. She glanced down at her mead and decided she was done with drinking for the night. Letting the bottle drop from her hand and onto the table with a light sound she got up and began to walk out of the inn.

"Well Ladia' a sellsword if you're lookin' for one." She heard the gruff voice of a man who came in often. He had never spoke to her and she had never spoken to him so she couldn't put a name to his face, but she knew his voice well. She glanced over to him and saw a man standing there in front of him. He wore robes that belonged to a mage. "She's over there." He gestured to her with his mug and then went back to drinking. The man nodded and walked over to her. She couldn't see much of his face, but she could tell that he was pale and had a Skyrim accent.

"Are you Ladia?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded and turned to him fully. "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for someone to protect me while I am on my way to the mages collage. There will be a good amount of gold in it for you if you say yes."

Ladia stared at him for a moment before speaking. "How much gold?"

"800."

"Alright." She nodded and began walking out of the Bannered Mare again. Before she walked out the door she turned to him. "You coming or what?"

"Oh yes, of course." He said and followed her. They were silent until they got out side of the city. "So what's your name?"

"I am known as Karamat." He said.

Ladia raised an eyebrow as they climbed onto their horses. "Karamat? I've never heard that kind of name before."

He smiled as they began to ride towards Winterhold. "Yes, it is very… Uncommon even among my people."

"Who are your people?" She asked looking over to him. His smile faded slowly and he stayed quiet. "Umm… Sorry if I hit a touchy subject…" Suddenly she felt bad for some reason. She felt as though she had caused him great pain.

"It is not your fault, young one." He said smiling once again. Again she raised a brow.

"Young one? Forgive me but you see my age or younger." She stated.

"Well elves age differently than Nords. Compared to me you are a child." He said and glanced at her from under his hood. "I've even forgotten when I was born and my own age… Though I am quite old."

She wanted to say more but she also didn't want to cause him more pain than she already seemed to do. "Why join the mages collage?"

"Magic is seen as an art form to many elves." He said. "Many of us, or at least of my kind are very attuned to magic and use it quite often. I have not practiced magic in many, many years and I seem to have forgotten much in my lifetime. They can help me regain what I lost as years passed." He was going to speak again when an arrow shot out and hit his horse through its neck. The horse staggered and fell to the ground. The way the horse landed it ended up pinning Karamat under it as it flailed around and bled out. Karamat clenched his jaw tightly before trying to free himself.

Ladia jumped from her horse and drew her sword as bandits began to circle around them. "The chief would like her…" one of them said and began to get closer. "What should we do about her little friend?" He asked one of the others.

"Take the woman and kill the man. He wont be able to do anything right now… So might as well leave him there to watch." a woman spoke up and pulled back her bow string readying an arrow should Ladia try anything.

"The only one's who are getting killed around here are you guys." She said in a dangerous tone. A few of the men laughed and shook their heads as they jumped at her. She swung her sword around with skill and accuracy. She managed to drop three of them at one time and went on to killing the rest. Some time had passed before she was able to kill the rest of the bandits. Once she was done she sheathed her sword and ran to Karamat' horse where she expected to find him. All she found was a folded up note. Thinking it was a note from one of the bandits she opened it as fast as she cold almost ripping it.

"_In the forest between The Steed Stone and Wolfskull Cave you will find a small hidden trap door that will lead you to an underground hideout. When you are ready come and find us." _


	7. This Is Laurelai Night-Shade

**Heroic00 gave me this character so I want to say thanks! Also TriP25 does your character say there name when talking about themselves like every other Khajiit? If I messed anything up tell me and I will try to fix it. Sorry if I messed up the characters. **

This Is Laurelai.

Savos Aren had come to Markarth a short time after Laurelai had. She sent him a letter asking for his help in identifying some things she had found. She had gone to the collage to enhance her abilities and soon she voyaged to Markarth, where she began to help excavate Nchuand-Zel. "Laurelai, would you come here a moment." Savos Aren said as he hunched over his alchemy table. Said woman looked up from her book and nodded.

"What is it you need?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"I want you to deliver this to a friend of mine." He said while holding out a small satchel to her. She took it and looked at it slightly confused. "You do not have to, but it would do me a great favor and you might find something of your liking there."

"Where am I going and who am I seeing?" She asked and looked back to him.

"You are going to see a woman named Asha." He said and turned back to the potion he was making. "She will be in a hideout hidden between the Steed Stone and Wolfskull cave."

"If its hidden how will I know when I find it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled slightly. "You'll know. You may leave whenever you please. I would suggest in the morning, but its up to you. You will also be paid for delivering that."

"Alright." She said and turned back around before walking over to where she was and picking up some of the things she had gotten out of the ruins before walking over to Savos Aren and placing them in a chest next to where he was working. She then left and headed to the inn. Once inside she walked straight to her room and almost collapsed on her bed. She sighed and rolled over before closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep.

She was woken up that next morning by the sound of a dog barking loudly. She groaned and got up before walking out to see the inn keepers chasing around that war dog she had seen for sale at the stables. She crossed her arms slightly and watched as they finally caught him and threw him at his owner. She shook her head and went back to her room to get her things. Once she was ready she headed out and to the stables to get on her horse. She glanced back at the dog that was now being scolded and shook her head once more before kicking her horse in the belling causing him to start to run at a steady pace. A few hours had passed since she had started and she was nearing where Savos told her to be. "Easy." She said to the horse as they got some tougher land to ride on. Eventually she had to get off her horse and walk the rest of the way.

When she got off her horse she noticed a few other horses that were there. She paid no attention to them as she walked. She suddenly stopped when she noticed a few people standing around a well hidden trap door. From what she could tell, there was a Khajiit, another Breton, an elf..? A High Elf a Dark Elf and a Nord. She wondered what they were doing. They seemed to be talking to each other but what they were saying she could not hear. The first one to notice her was the cat. She looked over after having smelled her. Everyone else followed the cats gaze and they all looked at her as she got closer.

"Do you have one of these?" The Nord asked holding out a piece of paper. Laurelai took it and read it before shaking her head and saying no. The elf's eyes went to her bag.

"Perhaps you have one in your bag?"

"This isn't my bag…" She said and glanced down at the satchel. "I was told to deliver it here."

"Might as well check." This time it was the Nord who spoke. Laurelai shrugged and opened the bag finding quiet a few silver necklaces with different gems and a note. She reached in and opened it up. Sure enough it matched the rest of the notes. "Well then… Why don't we find out who or what brought us here?" The Nord asked.

"Perhaps we should start with names." The dark elf spoke up.

The Khajiit agreeing said. "I am Ku'Ran."

"I'm Rumare." The High Elf said simply.

"Emma May." The other Breton said.

"I'm known as Aaron." The dark elf said.

"Ladia Strider." Came the Nords voice.

"Laurelai Night-Shade."


	8. This Is Your Sanctuary

**Calyps, you got your character up right as I took the character needs down and I had already written this, but I will try to find a place for your character to come in at. LONGER CHAPTER! Also I know how the runes in this game work… I am making that part up. Should I mix things up or use other characters more than others I am sorry…**

This Is Your Sanctuary

Once they were done with introduced themselves they walked over to the trap door and one by one entered it. Once they were all in the door fell down and closed. It was almost pitch black in the small room they were in and most of them couldn't see a thing. The others could hear Rumare say something and then fall onto someone. "Get off of me you fool!" Ku'Ran said with a slight hiss.

"Yeah, yeah…" He said quietly and got to his feet and backed away from the angered cat. "It's too dark in here."

"Didn't you use to be a Thalmor?" Aaron asked and looked to where Rumare was.

"I am a Thalmor…" He said a bit quiet. "Why?"

Aaron rolled his eyes at the High Elf. "Then I am guessing you know magic?"

"What does that have to do with anything at this point?"

"Candle light." He said and sighed after a moment.

"I don't know that spell. That's not my area of magic." Rumare said and crossed his arms slightly annoyed at the assassin

"You're a mage that doesn't know a simple spell like that…" Aaron said with a slight groan.

"Can you cast it? Since it is such a simple spell." Rumare pointed out making Aaron shut up right away. Ladia smiled slightly at their little argument.

"I am a mage." Laurelai said. "I can cast that spell." She pointed out.

"Yes well," Aaron started. "If we decide to split up, most of us cannot cast that spell."

She shrugged. "I guess…"

Ku'Ran sighed. "Ku'Ran will go and search for candles or torches since Ku'Ran is the only one who can see fully in here." She said and ran off down a narrow tunnel where she disappeared.

"I envy the Khajiit for their eyes." Emma said and leaned against a wall near Ladia and Laurelai. Ladia took a step towards Aaron and made a startled noise when she fell down a hole.

"Ladia!" Emma said and tried to catch her. "damn…" She said and kneeled down next to the hole.

"you alright?" Laurelai asked as she too peered into the hole.

"Yeah… I'm good…" She said. They could hear her moving around and then saw light heading back their way. When they looked up they saw Ku'Ran with two torches.

"You found some." Rumare said and she tossed one to him and then the other to Laurelai.

"Thanks." Laurelai said and looked back down the hole. "You think you can catch a torch?"

"Yeah!" Laurelai nodded and dropped the torch. She could see Ladia as she caught it. "There's a tunnel down here." She called back up to them.

Everyone turned to Ku'Ran. "What?" she asked and looked at them.

"Was there anything down there?" Emma asked nodding to the tunnel the Khajiit had just come back from. She shook her head.

"No. Nothing. There were a few rooms, but they were empty." Ku'Ran walked over to the hole with the rest of them and smelled the air. "I can smell someone besides our little Nord there." she said looking down at Ladia. "I can also smell… Moon Sugar and…" She smelled the air again and then growled slightly. "And a dog… Maybe two or three."

"So illegal items and dogs." Laurelai said with a sigh. "Do we want to continue on?" she asked and looked around at everyone.

"Well uhh… I'm kind of already down here." Ladia pointed out.

"I say we continue on." Rumare said and looked at them. "What's the harm? One person and a few dogs."

"Well its not like Ku'Ran and I don't already break the law daily…" Aaron said and jumped down the hole next to Ladia. "Hello, Milady." He said and smiled at her.

"Hi." she said and looked back up the hole. "Anyone else coming?"

Ku'Ran shrugged and jumped down as well. Aaron was correct, they both broke the law daily. Should this turn out to be something like that they really had nothing to worry about.

"Cant believe I'm doing this…" Emma said and joined them.

Rumare looked at Laurelai and smiled before jumping down. Laurelai looked down at them. "That's a yes, then." She said with a slight smirk and followed the rest of them. When she jumped down the rest of them were walking down the tunnel and she ran over to catch up.

After walking for around 10 minutes they found themselves at a large iron door with markings from what looked like every culture on it. "Damn…" Rumare said. "That's an impressive door…"

"Yeah, but how do we open it?" Ladia asked as she looked around.

"Magic." Rumare said noticing some runes on the top of the door. "Fire and Ice magic to be exact." He looked. "You know fire magic?" He asked and looked to Laurelai.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Do you know ice?" he nodded. "Shall we?" She asked as she stepped up to the door. Rumare nodded and walked up as well.

"Aim for the orange rune." He said and turned his attention to the light blue one. She nodded and used flames on the orange rune while Rumare used Frost on the blue rune. After a few seconds the door opened. When the door opened they were met with a Nord woman with blue eyes and shoulder length golden blond hair.

"Hello." She said and looked at them all.

"Who are you?" Ladia asked.

"Her name's Skye, she's from the Companions inner circle. She's a werewolf." Aaron said and crossed his arms.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Laurelai asked.

"No, he did." She said and nodded back to a man in a cloak.

"Karamat?" Ladia asked earning a smile from the pale man. "You're the one that brought us here?"

"You know him?" Rumare asked and looked to her with a slightly confused look on his face.

"He hired me to take him to the Collage of Winterhold, I never did get paid though."

"You never got me to the Collage." He pointed out.

"You disappeared." She said with a slight growl. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Because I need your help." He answered and removed his hood showing his white hair and pointed ears.

"You're a Falmer…" Rumare said with slightly wide eyes.

"We go by Snow Elf now." He said and looked to the High Elf.

"That's why you got quiet when I asked about your people…" Ladia said with a sigh. "I thought your people all became Falmer."

"Not all of us." He said with a shake of his head. "Many of us yes, but there were the few who managed to escape to one of our temples. We have been living in secret so that nothing would happen to the few who remained."

"How many of you are there left?" Laurelai asked.

"Some have left and are trying to live in other places but I would guess around 30 or so." He answered.

"I know it probably doesn't mean much now... But sorry about what happened to your people." Skye said and looked at him.

He shook his head. "There is no need to apologize. What happened was a long time ago and I hold no grudge towards your people."

"Why are we here?" Ladia said and walked towards him. "You brought us here for a reason."

"Skyrim and the rest of this world is in danger." He said. "Someone's controlling dragons and making them more powerful than they already are. There were types of magic that even I thought were lost with the rest of my kind. Magic that has begun to resurface."

"Where do we come into this?" Rumare asked.

"This magic that has begun to show again, it was forbidden among my people and very few were allowed to use it. Together you all can put it back where it belongs. In the past." He said.

"Us?" Aaron asked with a slight laugh. "Are you kidding? Sorry but what you have here is an assassin, a sellsword, a thief, a werewolf, a mage, a treasure hunter, you and a guy who was kicked out of the Thalmor."

"Hey!" Rumare said and glared at Aaron.

"It's what happened get over it." He said and looked to the elf before looking back to Karamat. "What were you expecting us to do? We are these random people who have never met before and would tear each other's throats out if you left us alone for long enough."

Karamat sighed. "Do you have something you care about? Do any of you have anything you care about? Don't answer that because I already know some of you do. You have a daughter." He said and looked to Aaron. "You care about your freedom." He looked to Ladia. "You care about those in your collage." He said to Laurelai. "You care about the Companions." He looked to Skye. "If you don't help me with this, everything will be gone and there will be nothing for you left to love and care about."

Aaron walked over and grabbed him by the front of his tunic. "My daughter has not been anywhere near me for a long time. That tells me you have been close enough to see her and for all you know someone could have been tracking you. I find out anything happens to her and I'll kill you for putting her in danger." He said and walked out of the room. "Leave me out of this."

"Aaron wait!" Ladia said and grabbed his arm. "Hear him out, if he's right… Then we might have no choice." The assassin looked at her and ripped his arm away before walking away. Ladia sighed and looked back around to Karamat.

"He'll come around." The elf said. "It's late. You all must be tired from traveling, you may stay here. There is plenty of room.

"Do you have a training area?" Ladia asked earning a nod. "Then I'll stay."

"I may regret this but I'll stay as well." Emma said from the back of the group.

"Same here." Laurelai said with a nod.

"Ku'Ran will stay outside." The cat said and turned before leaving.

"I've gotten to know you a little while being here. I'll stay too." Skye said with a slight smile.

"Why not?" Rumare said with a slight shrug.

"Follow me." Karamat said with a smile and lead them through two large doors. "The rooms are that way." He said and pointed down a corridor with multiple doors. "The practicing area is the last door down there as well." He said and walked around a corner with them. "This is where we eat and prepare food." He said and led them through a large open area with tables and a few fires with pots over them. There were many sacks and barrels littering the walls stacked on one another. "There is an alchemy and enchanting room over there on the right. Most of the rooms here have not been opened since the war between my kind and the Nordic people so I don't know what are in them, feel free to explore." He said with a smile and left.

"Well I'm gonna see what there is to eat, anyone want to come with me?" Skye asked and looked around.

"I will." Ladia said and followed her.

"I'll be in the training area if anyone needs me." Emma said and left as well.

"I'm heading to find a room." Rumare said and walked away.

"Same." Laurelai said and followed him.

…

"You are going to turn your back on this?" Ku'Ran asked as she found the assassin outside.

"Yes, are not doing the same?" He asked and looked to the cat.

"No." She said and shook her head.

"Why?"

"Ku'Ran feels that she needs to stay, she feels that is she does not she will regret it." The Khajiit said and began to climb a tree. "You have daughter yes?" She asked as she pulled herself up onto a branch and looked down at him.

"Yes." He said with a nod. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Should you ask Ku'Ran's guild they will say Ku'Ran is very loyal and does not trust others. Ku'Ran does not like working in a team, but knows when it is time to. Ku'Ran also knows whom to trust and is usually good at knowing lies. He speaks truth and Ku'Ran believes him. If you wish to leave go ahead. But know that Ku'Ran will not come to help you should you need it. Nor with she come to help your child." She said and laid down on the branch. Aaron sighed and looked at her once more before sitting at the base of the tree. "Ku'Ran takes it you are staying?"

"Yeah…" The assassin muttered.

"Ku'Ran warns you that Ku'Ran does not work well in teams and is likely to go off on her own."

"I'll probably do the same." He said and leaned his head against the tree before closing his eyes. "Don't fall out of the tree while you're sleeping. I don't want you falling on me." The cat said nothing.

…..

"Where were you when all of this started?" Skye asked as she looked to Ladia.

"Whiterun." She answered. "I was waiting for work when Karamat came up to me and asked me to protect him while he was on his way to Winterhold. What about you?" She asked as they began to rummage through some barrels and sacks.

"I was coming back to Jorrvaskr when a courier came up to me and gave me a note. I met Karamat when I got here and he let me in while we were waiting for the rest of you guys." She said as she grabbed some salt and set it on a nearby table.

"You said you got to know if a little right? What have you found out?"

"He and his sister came here when one of their own betrayed them. His sister apparently gets visions or something and she saw this happen. They have been waiting here for 7 years before any of us even showed up."

"Where's his sister?"

Skye paused what she was doing for a moment. "According to Karamat she died 7 years ago. There was a bandit attack and she protected him."

"Wait… You said they got here 7 years ago and that they have been waiting here for 7 years. If she died wouldn't it just be he has been waiting here for 7 years?" Ladia asked very confused now.

"Her spirit's still here." She said. "Well, I have yet to see it, but that's what Karamat said."

"I want to trust him… But this is all confusing." She said with a slight groan. Skye laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah I know… Well then. Let's get to cooking." She said as she found some rabbit and pheasant."

….

"Some of these don't even open…" Rumare said as he tried to open another door. Laurelai rolled her eyes slightly as they walked through the corridor.

"Or you're not trying hard enough…"

"Why don't you try it then?!" She shook her head as she walked over and opened the door. "Shut up…" He mumbled.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking something though…" She smirked slightly and peered inside the room before walking away. Rumare looked inside as well. He saw a few crates and shrugged before following the woman. "What are you anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you do? Are you a sellsword, a thief, a mage?"

"I find old Akaviri artifacts." She answered. "What about you?"

"I'm from the Thalmor embassy." He said.

"So you enjoy controlling people?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're kind like to do things like that." She said. "Control people, tell them what they can and cannot do."

"Hey, I was trying to be friendly and-"

She stopped walking and faced him. "Look, I'm here because I'm interested in why that elf is not blind and trying to kill us and why he's brought us here. I'm not here to make friends and I'm a little cranky and tried from traveling, I want to find a room and pass out. Maybe I will talk to you tomorrow." With that she turned and quickly found a room before shutting the door.

He stood there for a moment before laughing once quietly and without humor before he found a room for himself and closed the door behind him.

…..

Emma found her way to the training room and drew her daggers quickly before throwing them into the middle of two targets and quickly turning around with her compound bow in hand before firing an arrow into another target. She had been doing this for a while now, using different styles of fighting as she practiced. Every now and then she would stop and rest before starting again. She didn't know how long she had been practicing but when she looked up she saw Karamat standing there on the balcony watching her. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked as she walked over to a target and pulled an arrow out of it. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few seconds." He answered and jumped over the rail landing a few feet away from her. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Do as you wish, this is your place anyway."

He shook his head. "This is a sanctuary for you and the others."

"What are you not telling us?" She asked and turned to him as she put her arrow into her quiver.

"Nothing." He said and shook his head.

"You want me to stay? Start talking."

He looked at her for a moment his smile gone. He sighed slightly and looked down for a second before looking back at her. "None of you were just chosen." He said. "You were are all the descendants of great warriors who have helped my people before. The magic I was talking about, they sealed away the most dangerous of the spells, runes, staffs and just about everything else that has something to do with it. They fought dragons at a team that was greater than the Blades."

"How come I've never heard of them if they were greater than the Blades?" She asked.

"They fought in secret. If someone asked who they were they would just give fake names and disappear again. When they helped us they made some pretty bad enemies and wanted to protect their families and who they cared about, they went as far as to cut themselves off of their families and never see them again." He explained. "The last time they were seen they were sealing away a sorcerer. Then they were gone. The only ones who remembered them were the Snow Elves, my people. But as time went on most of my people even forgot about them."

"Why'd it have to be us? Why not someone else?"

"I don't know. My sister never told me why." He answered. Emma stood there for a moment.

"We going to spar of just stand here?" She asked as she drew her sword. He smiled and unsheathed his own sword. "I thought you were a mage."

"I have many talents." He said and swung at her. She smiled as she dodged and countered. She knew this was going to be a fun spar.


	9. This Is Our First Mission Part 1

"You're dead!" Emma yelled as she chased Rumare through the tunnels. They had been in the sanctuary for a little less than a week now and they had already discovered tunnels and rooms that were blocked off by ruble and cave in's. Some of the tunnels they still couldn't get through even though they had all been trying for a while to clear a path. They had all split into teams to clear the ruble. Karamat and Ladia, Ku'Ran and Laurelai, Aaron and Skye, and Rumare and Emma, were the teams. Now Emma was chasing Rumare through the tunnels back to the main area of the sanctuary because the elf had summoned a Frost atronach to move a pile of boulders and he didn't know she was behind the pile of boulders… It ended in the atronach slamming her into the wall.

"Why are you mad at me?!" He yelled back to her. "I wasn't the one who hit you!" He said as he continued to run from the angered woman. He glanced back at her only to collide with someone.

"Get off me!" Ladia said as the elf looked down at her. "What's with you and falling on people?" She asked as he climbed to his feet.

He was going to say something but shut his mouth and grabbed her before putting her in between him and Emma causing the angered woman to stop and glare at him slightly. "Using someone else as a shield now?" She said and crossed her arms.

"Yes, because the last woman who got close enough to kick my ass left me outside of Markarth in rags." He said and kept Ladia at arm's length in front of him.

"Have you come to anger someone else?" He heard Ku'Ran say as she and Laurelai walked over to the group. While he was looking at her Emma took the chance to have Ladia duck as she punched Rumare in the jaw forcing the tall man to the ground.

"No we're even." She said as she looked down at him.

"Why would you do that?" Rumare asked as he sat up and rubbed his jaw slightly. "I wasn't even the one that hit you…"

"No, but you summoned the thing that did." She said and walked past him and the rest of the group. A few moments after she left Aaron, Skye and Karamat showed up.

"Where did you run off to?" Ladia asked and looked to Karamat.

"Sorry, got lost." He said with a slight smile. "What'd we miss?" He asked as he looked to Rumare.

"He angered the wrong woman." Ku'Ran said as she crossed her arms loosely. "Ku'Ran will be taking her leave now." She said and turned to walk away only to have Karamat stop her.

"Wait. I have something I need you guys to do." He said as the Khajiit turned back around.

"What is it?" Laurelai asked as she helped Rumare up.

"I…" He began and then stopped.

"You what?" Skye asked.

He hesitated and then spoke. "I need you all to go retrieve the dragon priest masks." He said quickly.

"That's all?" Ladia asked.

"No." Rumare said with a slight groan.

"The dragon priests are said to still be living and if I recall correctly their graves are either guarded by a dragon or are guarded by the dead." Laurelai said and sighed. "The second we get close to their graves they'll spring to life. That is if the legends are true." She said and crossed her arms. "Why do you need the masks?"

"They all have properties that could be helpful and there is something else that's been lost through time. Something that you can get back. I don't know what it is, my sister never got time to tell me."

"We don't have a choice do we?" Ku'Ran asked.

"I wish you did." Karamat said with a sigh.

"I take it you won't be coming with us?" Skye asked and looked to him getting a shake of his head in response. "Of course…"

"Well, let's go get Emma and get ready to head out." Ladia said and headed back. After a moment everyone followed her and they found Emma sitting at one of the tables eating some bread. "Emma, get ready to leave." Ladia said and walked over to her as the other headed to the rooms they claimed as their own to get ready.

"Why?" She asked after swallowing and looking over to the sellsword.

"Karamat's having us hunt for the dragon priest masks." She answered and began to walk to her room.

Emma sighed and got up before following her and heading to her room as well. Within the hour everyone had their things and they were heading out through the main tunnel. Since they had gotten there a lot of things had changed, even though it had been less than a week. Torches were spaced out along the walls of the tunnel a latter had been put where the hole was and a trap door and been placed to cover it. The rooms Ku'Ran had found the torches in where now being used as storage for food, ore, wood, and building materials. "Rumare, get the food packed away." Laurelai said as they all climbed up the first latter.

"Yeah." He said and headed that way as the rest of them got outside and waited. While they were waiting for the elf they all put their satchels into larger pouches that were attacked to their horses. "Catch." Aaron turned around just as a few satchels full of food came flying his way.

"A little more of a warning would have been nice…" He mumbled as he tossed the others their satchels and then attached his to his horse.

"You caught it, didn't you?" Rumare said with a smile as he mounted his horse. "What mask are we heading for first?"

"I thought we could split up to make things go faster." Skye said and pulled out a map. "Karamat marked all of the last known locations of the masks, there spread throughout Skyrim and it would be faster if we went to get them in teams."

"What are the teams?" Ladia asked and kicked her horse in the belly softly making it go towards Skye and her horse so that she could look at the map.

"Who won't tear each other's throat's out?" She asked and looked around at the people there.

"I don't think any of us would go that far…" Laurelai said and crossed her arms. "But I think Aaron and Ladia would be alright together, then Rumare and I would be fine… Umm… You, Emma and Ku'Ran?"

"Any objections?" When Skye got none she nodded. "Alright, we've got our teams." She said with a slight smile. "Ku'Ran, Emma and I will go after Krosis and Otar. Rumare you and Laurelai go after Rahgot and Vokun. Aaron and Ladia you two can go after Volsung and Hevnoraak. We'll all meet back at Whiterun when we are finished." She said with a nod. After everyone had their maps marked for what they were going after they left.


End file.
